


Le Soir

by shieldagentnameless



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Past Lives, Sexual Tension, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if your past literally haunted you? Loki would be there but hidden, but at Tony and Pepper's engagement party he would finally show up to help you. Would he finally confess to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afternoon Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey darlings...so this is my third fic here in AO3 and this would be longer and I hope better than my previous ones. 
> 
> This was set 2 years after the New York Alien Invasion and 1 year after Iron Man 3 which means there would be no Thor: The Dark World because Loki was temporarily living with the Avengers as a punishment because Odin said so...Blah...blah..blah...
> 
> FRIGGA IS ALIVE AND SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ARRANGE THIS CONCEPT. JUST SO YOU KNOW AND THERE WOULD BE NO CONFUSION.
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. Some other places are fictionally made by me so please do not search it up.

Tonight is the night of the celebration for Tony and Pepper's engagement. A very formal occasion, Pepper wished, Tony is very unpredictable. For the other avengers they do really wish they weren't invited, Tony might have something planned for them. You'll never know. This time they were not going to throw the party at the avengers tower but at the new luxury hotel called _'Caelum'_.

"Tony, do I really have to go?" You asked as Tony gave you a questioning look. You, the daughter of César Amadour the famous founder of Amadour autos, the famous car company. But you don't feel like mingling with the rich and the famous people.

"I am your friend and Pepper is also your friend and friends do come when they are needed, right?" He poured himself a shot of scotch as he said those lines. On your part you let out a huff of annoyance with a roll of your eyes.

"But—"

"No 'buts' fuse-box." Tony cut you off and without any other added comments he left you at his mini bar.

"Fucking life." You cried then you slowly hid your face by your hands. Meanwhile, you heard footsteps approached you and stopped by your side.

"(Y/n), stop sulking like a child. You are too old to do that." A sultry, feminine voice said. You lifted your head to meet the owner of the voice. Natasha. _Is she here to mock me?_ You thought as Natasha gave you a serious look.

"Be an adult and face them. Prove them that sucking electricity and using it afterwards is one hell of a fucking reason to live and not to be frighten of." Natasha sat beside you and looked at your sincerely."You work with us, we work together to save this goddamn world which means you are in a good side. Don't worry we are always here." She continued.

"I hope my ex won't be there, if he's there, sure hell I will walk out." You chuckled lightly."Thank you Nat." She responded with a slight nod. Natasha smiled before dragging you to who knows where.

"Where are you taking me, widow?"

"To the boutique, we have to buy a dress for this evening fuse-box." Widow teased as she dragged you inside the elevator, she told the floor to the AI inside the tower.

"Seriously, you too?"

"What?" "You are going to nickname me with 'fuse-box'?"

"Why not?"

"The hell's wrong with you? You hated Tony's nicknames for the others."

"Tony actually did a good job nicknaming you." She smiled devishly. You sighed before leaning on the elevator wall. Natasha chuckled and continued chewing her gum. The elevator bell rang indicating the floor.

"Nat? (Y/n)? Where are you going?" Steve asked with a surprised look.

"To the store..." You trailed off not really where you were heading to. Steve smiled and mouthed an 'O', giving you a nod to go on. Natasha smiled as she tighten her hold on your hand. A sister, Natasha became one when your real sister couldn't.

_'Amanda Couture'_

Whoa. You did not expect Nat to take you here but she actually did. A middle-aged woman greeted you both with a genuine smile plastered on her youthful skin.

"Here again, Natasha?" She asked.

"Oh...and who's that pretty young lady with you?" She added. Natasha smiled and gestured you to the woman.

"We need a pretty evening gown for later and...she's (Y/n) Amadour, my friend." A smug smile came to her lips.

"Don't mind me asking but are you related to Amelia Amadour?" The woman asked before escorting you and Natasha inside the store. A pained expression crossed your face before forcing a smile.

"She's my older sister." You muttered off then suddenly your eyes was caught by a very beautiful midnight blue dress. You carefully took your steps towards it and before you even reach it a child hid behind you.

"My mommy's coming...help me hide." The child said between giggles. You smiled and kneeled down to her level. The girl looked very familiar...freckled cheeks, soft thin lips, hazel eyes and brown hair. A very common face for the others yet very familiar to you.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't hide from your mother...she might be worried sick. Come on..." You smiled ruffling her head a sad look painted her face but still she nodded.

"Crysta? Crysta, where are you?" You instantly froze to your spot. That voice...she couldn't be. The girl in front of you jumped slightly then giggled before running off to the source of the voice. You stood up while turning around in a slow pace, your eyes widen to what you have seen. Everything stopped, your blood went cold, your hands suddenly became clammy and your eyes watered.

"(Y/n), you're here? I thought you were in Paris?" Your sister asked while she took timid steps towards you.

"No, Amelia, I was here before OUR mother died. I went to the burial but you pushed me away. You told me that mum and dad disowned me but they never did! Aunt Lilly told me the truth. All of it." You seethed as you absentmindedly clenched your fists. Crysta hid behind Amelia and you suddenly felt guilty for frightening the child. Thank god, Natasha arrived after your outburst at your sister.

"(Y/n)...not here, you're scaring the child." Natasha whispered as she held you back with her arms. You looked at her and she gave you a serious look.

"Let's go. I'll send them our sizes and they can send us a bunch of dresses, also Tony has many other contacts." She added as she tugged you away. A breath was held in your lungs and you were glad that you could let it all out once that you are outside.

"Can we get back to the tower? I need to do something." You strutted back to the Avengers tower without even listening to her reply. Suddenly a man bumped into you and he almost shrieked when he had a close contact to you. Natasha already knew that electricity started charging up inside your body and in anytime you can shut everything down. You reached the tower in almost 5 minutes and without greeting the receptionist you entered the elevator and you pressed the floor where your room was.

_____________________________

 **_Natasha: Clint could you get Bruce, Tony and Steve with you? If Loki and Thor is there, get them too._ ** _1_ _:50 pm_

_**Clint: Why?** 1:51pm_

_**Natasha: Long story, short, (Y/n) saw her stupid ass sister a while ago and she's about to break down.** 1:51 pm_

_**Clint: Fuck! I am with them now. Where is she?** 2:04 pm_

_**Natasha: Good, she's In her room.** 2:04pm_

_**Clint: Are you already in there?** 2:05pm_

_**Natasha: you mean 'out'? Her door is locked.** 2:07pm_

______________________________

You screamed and electrical sparks shot out of your hands. Tears streamed down as memories flooded. When you were about to destroy everything in your room a knock sounded, stopping your train of thoughts.

"(Y/n), open up. Open this door." Natasha ordered but you were not going to give her what she wanted.

"Hey, (Y/n), would you mind opening this door?" Bruce said with his natural softness. You hesitantly closed the space between you and the door before opening it. All of them were there, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Steve, Thor and Loki?

Bruce attempted to soothe you but before his fingers would really touch you, a spark made him pulled back.

"I'm okay...there's nothing to worry about."

"Sure hell, fuse-box." Tony piped up which gained everyone's glares.

"With a snap of my fingers I could destroy your suit from the inside." You threatened. Bruce told you to calm down and before the clock strike 3 you did. You and Everyone was in the lounge room. Natasha at your right and Bruce at your left while Steve, Tony and Clint was seated in front of you, as for Thor and Loki they are standing behind them.

"So what really happened?" Tony asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice. You laced your hands together before drifting your eyes down.

"I saw my sister...Amelia, I-I spatted at her for lying to me then...yeah." You gestured your hands at your state without realising that a tear slipped passed your eyes. Natasha pulled you in her arms and hugged you. This triggered you again to cry harder. As you cry the room went silent and the men just looked at you with pity. Loki had his fists clenched tight that his knuckles are almost white.

"Could you still go?" Tony broke the once uncomfortable silence.

"Oh for fuck's sake Tony, shut up!" Natasha replied but you held your head up from Natasha's shoulder and answered.

"Tony, tonight is your engagement party, I am your friend then I would come. You're here for me so there is no reason for me not to come to your party." You smiled while wiping your tears away. Tony smiled before calling JARVIS.

"JARVIS send in the designers, our ladies here, need something to wear tonight." Tony ordered and in a second the A.I. answered.

" _Yes sir. Mrs. Christina Bellutia or Mr. Edward Stravinsky."_

"Edward Stravinsky."

" _Understood. He's on his way sir, 30 minutes to be exact._ "

"Good." Tony ended before standing up."Gentlemen looks like we have to prepare too." All men nodded. Good times, You smiled at them but it immediately faded away when you saw Loki standing without a hint of happiness.

You saw Thor went up to him and talked. "Brother, are you not feeling well? You seem so gloom." Thor question with his hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki did not answer Thor, he just continued on staring at you. Thor followed his gaze and he's not actually surprised to know what his brother really felt about you.

"I must leave you now, my dearest brother." Thor said with a smirk on his face. Loki glared at him as he responded.

"Do not dare to think about those things, Thor. She is nothing but a mere mortal." Then he left. Thor almost broke in a fit of laughter because of the red tint that covered his brother's cheeks. "

I haven't said anything yet," Thor replied back to his seething brother that was walking away from everyone. Clint gave Thor a quizzing look and he just shrugged, not sure whether to tell something or nothing.

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. The Night of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, enjoy.

The place was filled with elite people, some of them were familiar and some were not but you didn't care because you were here for Tony and Pepper. As you walked towards a waiter for a drink many people turned their head to you and you became the topic. In your dress, you were a view. You wore a black beaded dress with a see through slit at your left. A black pumps and your hair was styled in a classy waves.

(http://cdnpix.com/show/imgs/a6535344ad070cbbb426a354e4ef8539.jpg)

You can feel someone's eyes on you and you were right, there is someone. Loki. His green eyes was fixed on you as he sipped his wine by the balcony, you stared back as well and you felt your heart lept when you saw him turned away with a flush face.

( http://www.cosplayisland.co.uk/files/costumes/9221/76103/CI_76103_1363624160.jpg )

"Do have any knowledge that you are the topic of the many?" Oh Pepper, you lucky woman. You turned around with a smirk and you were greeted with one too. You hugged her before you gave her your congratulation.

"I do not care! I am here for you, you lucky bitch." You chuckled.

"Oh, I'm a lucky bitch while you are a fame whore." She laughed. "I'm just kidding...I'm so happy you're here." She hugged you and a tear slipped passed her eyes. Well, Pepper also knew almost all of your story and she hated your sister because of that.

"Sorry (Y/n) but I have to go, our major investors are here. Look, Adam's here." She hugged you again before she walked away. You turned your head to where Pepper pointed before she went away and there you saw your ex-fiancé walking towards you. His brown hair was swept to the right side, his hazel eyes was shining with happiness and his lips was sculpted in a smirk. _That freaking smirk._

"Good evening, (Y/n), long time no see." He grabbed your hand to place a kiss on your knuckles. A creepy shudder ran through your body. _Could someone please help me._ Adam stood properly and held an arrogant aura around him. You looked over your shoulder to the balcony to check on Loki and there he was, staring at you with...anger? Hatred? Jealousy? . You turned your body slightly before mouthing him 'help me'. Adam sensed that you were looking behind you so he spoke up.

"Is there something wrong, babe?" You glared at him to what he said and he backed away with a nervous chuckle. The small orchestra played a very familiar song, later on you realised it was your favorite song.

"This is my favorite song!" You said enthusiastically and Adam sensed it so he offered his hand.

"May I—" he was cut off when a deep sultry voice offered you a dance. Loki. Your heart leapt when your eyes met his.

"I offered her first, Alien-king." Adam seethed at Loki but before Loki could speak you took his arm and wrapped your own with it.

"Actually, he's my date for tonight. Right, love?" You smiled. Loki seemed to ride the act and he changed your position. His left hand encircled your waist and brought his lips on your temple as your heart began to beat faster than ever.

"He was not at your side when you walked in. Then you're just going tell me that he's your date! No way, you're dancing with me." Adam spatted at you and he was about to grab your hand when Loki tighten his hold on your waist as he let out a soft growl. His growl sent a very delicious shudder that went straight to your core.

"Love, do not waste your time on him. Please." Your voice gave out as a whimper and Loki looked at you with something in his eyes...was it excitement? Shocked...oh..lust...his pupils were dilated.

"Shall we dance?" He asked out of blue and he ignored Adam's protests. Loki's left arm left your waist but instead it went to your right hand. You placed your right hand on top of his while your left hand was placed on his shoulders. Loki's right arm was on your waist, down.

**_'I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now'_ **

"I truly love this song." You whispered as you started swaying along the song.

"I am starting to like it." He answered. You looked at him and stop swaying. Loki was surprised and when he was about to speak you cut him off.

"Thank you."

"For what?" His face was quizzical. "This." You stared at his deep emerald eyes. You seem lost at it, it's like his gaze was enough to hold you captive.

"You were in distress and I sensed it, as soon as you laid your feet on this hall I followed you, with my gaze. When you turned your back and told me you need help, I aided you as soon as I can. We are friends and friends are there for you when you need them. So no need for that." Loki explained as he swayed you both again. You chuckled before commenting.

"You're a talkative." Loki smiled at you before making you turn. This night was the best you'd ever have. Even though your ex-fiancé was there it's okay because Loki was there for you. After a long minute of dancing you asked Loki if you could go to the balcony and talk. The night was perfectly calm. The moon was shining with the stars, the streetlights are well lit and the people are walking with different reasons. Do not forget the cars that passed by with a subtle annoying noise.

"Who is he?" Loki questioned as he sipped his wine while guiding you to the glass railings.

"He's Adam Wester, my ex-fiancé who couldn't keep his pants closed." You bitterly replied and Loki just raised a brow at you, you chuckled before continuing.

"It means he loves me but he fucks other women and because he can't convice me to have sex with him even though I told him that I don't want because I am not experienced with those kinds of things." You blunty said, then you suddenly realised what you've said. Loki looked at you wide-eyed.

"(Y/n) Amadour, the strongest and the most independent woman I know, have not yet experienced sexual intercourse?"

Oh please stop." You seethed.

"If you say so, but what's the story behind what happend to you this afternoon?" He said before putting down his glass and facing you. You gulped down the last bit of your wine before putting it down as well.

"My sister, Amelia, lied to me about my parents disowning me and a month before my mother died my aunt told me the truth, so I was able to fly back here in New York before my mum died. I attended the burial but my sister didn't allow me to get closer. I was so enraged that I got myself drowned in my misery. You know what my mother's last words to my aunt?" Tears was threatning to spill out and your hands was shaking so is your whole body. Loki took a step closer to you and held your hands.

"What is it?" He looked at you with sadness and understanding. Like he can relate to your story.

"She said that she's sorry because she lied to me."

"Lied to you?"

"I was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I picked Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray above all songs it's because The Great Gatsby (2013) was spectacular. I loved it! And the meaning of the song was something deep and relevant for couple's life. 
> 
> So I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you. Muah~


	3. Two Sparks Can Create Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if this took so long...but here it is, enjoy. Muah.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L-Rwxoc2jU
> 
> perfect song for this I guess. :)

"I was..." Tears are threatening to spill again and Loki was holding you like there's no tomorrow. "I was never really my father's. But I'm still lucky I am really my mother's daughter." You bitterly laughed and Loki looked at you with concern.

"Another?" You looked at Loki before waving your hand at the waiter. The waiter immediately strode his way to you and you grabbed all the drinks he had on his tray. _10 glasses_. You grabbed 10 glasses and Loki was filled with more concern.

"You must not intoxicate yourself that much."

"Loki, it's a party! Worry nothing and enjoy." You chuckled before chugging three glasses of wine straightly. Loki just stood there, watching you with amusement but that amusement turned into a dready concern when you finished all the glasses.

"Ya know, my pf-life is a fvucking mesh. I don't even know what I would do next!" You angrily said as you waved your hands frantically.

"You are drunk, we must head home. I'll tell Natasha." Loki grabbed the glass and guided you inside but you swatted his hand away. You glared at him before you threw up, Loki brushed all your hair up to avoid contact with your vomit. You both were lucky because Clint happend to pass by before you passed out but thankfully Loki caught you before you fell on your own pool of vomit.

"Loki! (Y/n)! Waiter, would you please get Natasha Romanoff for me. Thank you." He addressed as he helped Loki. In just a minute Natasha arrived and was surprised to see you in a drunk state.

"She was never drunk like this. You were with her all night, why didn't you stop her?" Natasha questioned with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I did! I am still Loki of Asgard and you are just a mere mortal, you do not have the right to order me around. I know what I am doing, especially to her!" Natasha was speechless because of Loki's last line. Clint held up his hand before speaking.

"Quit this argument, let's just send her home, you Natasha tuck her in and YOU Loki..." With that he recieved a venomous glare from Loki. "Just stay...haha...haha," Clint finished before he motioned his arms to (Y/n) but Loki already carried her, bridal form. The guests were looking at your drunken state and Loki's hold on you as he made his way out and to the car.

____________________

Loki stayed outside her room as Natasha cleaned her up and changed her clothing. She went out immediately and told Loki to relax before retiring to her room. Loki entered (Y/n) room as Natasha was out of his sight. He saw that Natasha changed (Y/n)'s sexy evening gown to more skin revealing sleepwear, white lace boyshorts underwear and a white tank top. Loki's breathe became ragged as her sleeping position changed into an erotic pose for him. Her left hand was on her forehead while her right hand was placed above her supple breasts, her right thigh was slightly above her left thigh. Loki walked closer to her bed and sat on the edge as he watched her.

_'Those lips...I could not wait any longer to kiss them and you my dearest (Y/n) you enchanted me much so. Oh, I want to hear you moan, scream or pant my name...'_

"Ughn..." A soft feminine noise interrupted Loki's upcoming train of thought. He looked at her lovingly as he grabbed the blanket and covered her body completely, touching her skin as he did so. Loki went back to his previous position at the edge of her bed still wanting to guard all through night without resting himself but his eyes and body were betraying him, he slowly let himself lie down on the furthest side of the bed. Loki completely drifted off to his nightly dreams.

\------------------

You woke up at the sound of your annoying alarm clock and you sat up and stretched your arms and your legs—

_'What the what—?'_

You sat up and slowly extended your upper body at the hard object near your feet, you were flustered and surprised to what you saw. Loki. Loki was sleeping peacefully at the end of your bed. Your hand was aching to touch him, to feel him, and ask him. You touched his cheekbone and caressed it as you speak his name softly to wake him up. His eyes was slowly opening and when it fully did he placed his hand on top of yours on his cheekbone with a loving look.

"Good morning, Loki." You retracted you're hand away from him slowly.

"Good morning, (Y/n), have you slept well?" He said as he sat up.

"My head is aching but other than that I'm okay."

"Your head? Do you want me to—"

"I'm okay Loki, thank you for that but would you tell me how I got home and how my clothes got changed?"

"Natasha, Clint and I brought you home and Natasha changed your clothes because I can not do that," he said. "even though I want to." He whispered but you still heard him and your cheeks reddened. You leaned closer and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." You stared his deep eyes.

"(Y/n), I..." He leaned closer and an inch away from you. Hie blue-green eyes was scanning your face.

 **"(Y/n), you awake?"** Natasha spoke from the other side of your door. Both you and Loki pulled back from each other and he stood up before walking to the door to open it. Natasha was surprised to see Loki and Loki just shrugged her off as he walked out the door.

"What was he doing here?" She asked while entering your room and shutting the door as she did so. You shrugged before swinging your feet off the bed.

"He fell asleep at the end of my bed, that's it. Did you tell him to watch over me?"

"I did not—Whoa, I think Thor is right."

"Right about what?"

"Right about something yourself should find out."

"I have no time for that. Have those medicine?" She handed you a small medicine box before talking.

"Yeah, here. PS 'Miss Beautiful' sometimes put your guard down." You rolled your eyes at her before taking the medicine.

\-----------------

"Thor, I think you're right." Natasha said as she sipped her black morning coffee. Thor cut his eating and faced Natasha.

"We must do something, they should be together." Thor said enthusiastically and Natasha just chuckled at this. Natasha stood up as she grabbed a toast and finished her cup.

"Both emotionally unstable, both have freaky magic in them, yeah, they should be together." She then walked out of the dining room.

"Lady Romanoff, would you still aid me to get them together?" Thor shouted.

**"Gonna' think about that. _Hard._ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it...and I want you to know that I just started watching Supernatural and I love it so I might post, ya know, some SPN fanfics or oneshots.
> 
> Lots of Love, Muah~
> 
> xx


	4. Your Past Might Be Your Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied sexual themes or conversation ahead.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Natasha...I accidentally told him that I'm still a virgin. What would I do? He might tell it Thor then Thor would ask it to Tony and Tony would definitely tease me about it." You said while pacing around the training room. Natasha chuckled before answering you with a shrug. The door suddenly opened and the man you just talked about was the one who was standing.

"Well...well...well, hey girlssss." Tony teased with a smirk. You grabbed your water bottle and towel before heading to the door but Tony blocked your way.

"Hey Mary."

"Mary? I'm (Y/n)"

"Virgin Mary." He said before he laughed at your now annoyed face, and Natasha was glaring at him. You charged up and touched Tony's arm and he immediately backed away. Your touch was deadlier than a taser and touching someone with your bare hands felt like a million bolts rummaged through. The door slid open and let you go out but Tony was being him, stubborn as hell.

"Hey...sweet-cake, I'm just kidding." Tony teased as he followed you through the hallway.

"Tony, I'll do anything just shut up." Then you stopped walking and so as Tony.

"Good, just answer my questions." You raised your brow at him because Tony was a complex man and it stunned you when he wanted you to do was to answer his questions only, nothing more.

"Is it my birthday or am I at your mercy today?" You questioned while wiping your forehead with your towel. Tony chuckled before taking his cell out. "Have you ever experienced sex?"

"The fuck Tony?!"

"Then I'm not gonna shut up and share your story to all our friends."

"No. I have not yet experienced sex." You covered your face with your hand as you waited for the next question.

"Even kiss or make-out?" Tony snickered.

"The farthest thing I have done was make-out. You done?" You answered before you slowly charge up, just in-case.

"Not yet. Have you seen porn? What kind?" You sighed before answering.

"Yes, straight and consensual sex. But twice only."

"Masturbated?"

"Tony, that's personal, you don't need to know that."

"Hmm..." He replied looking at you with a smug look and created an opening-a-zipper motion on his mouth.

"No."

"Bruce Banner?"

"Brother figure." You answered straightly.

"Captain America and Thor." He asked immediately.

"Long term."

"How about Clint?"

"Probably One night stand and for you Tony, you're a 50-second stand." You answered with your pointer finger pointed at him. Tony made a mock expression before asking.

"Natasha?"

"Sister."

"Pepper Potts?"

"Mother and sister figure."

"Lastly, Loki?" Then there, you were left speechless. Without anything to answer. What were your relationship with him?

"Ohhh...is it love?" Tony teased before laughing. You glared at him and touched him with you charged hand. He stopped laughing in instant and gave you a defeated look.

"Stop and shut up."

"Recorded. Byeeeeee." Tony chuckled while turning to leave, you stood still with a death-glare drilling at Tony's back. With a huff you quickly walked back to your room wondering how Tony knew your secret. Did Loki told Thor and Thor accidentally spilled it? How the fuck?! _'(Y/n), you stupid assbutt, security cams! Of course, he's spying on us or...'_ Your slowly trailed off to your biggest fear. _'He must have heard me. Am I really that loud?'_ You thought with heavy concern on your body. A quick check on your phone before throwing on your bed and quickly stripped your training clothes off, heading to the shower as you did so.

After your shower, you slipped on your (f/c) lacey panty and bra, you picked a decent clothes, skinny jeans, white tank top, and a blue and white plaid shirt over it with your still damp hair. You sat down on your bed and was about to open the television when your phone rang. You immediately grabbed it and checked who the caller is but you were surprised when the number is unknown, you took the risk and answered it. A deep, familiar voice spoke but it carried sadness.

"Hey, (Y/n), it's me Adam..." You didn't care because it might be another of his tricks and you're tired of it.

"How did you know my number?" You asked fiercely and a long silence entered before a chocked sob rang out.

"She's dead." It caught you off-guard, you knew damn well who died but you had to make sure.

"Who's dead?"

"My mom, she's dead." Then he cried. You heard his sob and his fist banging on a wall. Adam was very close with his mother and you too, especially when you were engaged. When you called off the engagement his mother was very disappointed and left devastated. And right now your anger on Adam was washed away and it was replace by pity. You knew that Adam would never use his mother to any of his tricks and You would always remember that Adam would only cry if it's about his mother, family and you. Even though he always cheated on you. You were important to him.

"I need you." That stunned you. Were you ready to forgive him? And be part of him again?

"Be there in 10, where are you?"

"In my unit. Please...be fast..." You hanged up and hurriedly changed your clothes to a black sweater dress and your favorite (f/c) kitten heels partnered with your small messenger bag. You went out of your room and walked straightly to the elevator. You sent a text to Natasha as you entered and pressed the Underground floor.

**_You: I'll be out. 10:51am_ **

**_Natasha: Where? 10:51 am_ **

**_You: Somewhere, no questions please. 10:52am_ **

You arrived at the Underground floor and wasted not time and you headed to your car. A black, Jaguar f-type coupe, you started your engine and a few seconds you drove off and out the Avengers' Tower.

________________________

You arrived at the Sierra Tower where he was staying, at the top floor. The receptionist greeted you before asking where you were headed. You told her Adam's floor and the color of her face drained off.

"Ma'am, his door is locked and he would not let anybody in and I think it's not the right time to visit him be—"

You cut her off. "He called for me so give me the damn keys. You must be new but sorry your time here might be shorter than you expected." You quickly went to the elevator and pressed his floor. Yep, he bought the whole floor for him. You ran through the hallway and ended up in front of the familiar looking huge double doors with intricate design on the wood. You let out a shake breathe before opening the door with the keys and a twist on the knob.

**_"Oh...Fuck."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Loki for now but for the later chapters he will be and if you're wondering what's Adam looks like...
> 
> I also do not know. Chris Pine, maybe?
> 
> P.s. Suggest some actors. Puhleaseee. My mind need these visual thingys to work. K thanks.
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Back to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally chose who would be my visual model for Adam and it is...
> 
> *Drum roll*
> 
> CHRIS PINE
> 
> Not so thrilling right? Ehehe...He's just so hmmm...
> 
> Here it is, but I apologize if this took long. Even though it is our summer now. I just can't get enough of Supernatural.
> 
> Enjoy. Two more chapters then smut I guess, be aware. :)

_**"Oh fuck..."** _

***

You hurried to Adam's drunken body near the bookshelf. His place was in utter mess, broken glasses everywhere, the table was thrown upside down, both side lamp were pieces on the floor. While Adam's state was unbelievable. His once perfectly slicked-back hair was completely dishiveled, his clean-shaven face was replaced with stubble and his once prideful and powerful with elegance composure was now a pitiful and broken. You grabbed the glass bottle of whatever alcohol he was drinking and placed it out of his nearest reach before bringing him up and cupping his face. Adam weakly opened his bloodshot eyes and he hugged you suddenly that it made you toppled slightly.

"You've made it." He sobbed on your shoulders, feeling uncomfortable in your current position you led him to the couch at your right. You brushed his hair back to see his face clearly and used your sleeves to wipe his eyes.

"What happend to her?" You asked while looking at him intently.

"Her assistant found her dead at her office. The doctor said it's a heart attack from a serious stress." Adam breathily answered. His head was casted down as he forced himself not to shed tears again. You decided to change the topic and asked Adam to take a shower and rest as you clean his place but he stubbornly declined.

"Zachary Adam H. Wester, you will take a shower and rest or I will walk out on you? Choose."

"Promise me you wouldn't leave me."

"Cleaning your unit wouldn't take me a minute." Adam rolled his eyes showing his uninterestedness in your sarcasm. You giggled lightly before you promised him that you wouldn't leave. Adam went to his room to take a shower and you went to pick up the broken glasses and the poor lamp on the floor. You took the table's legs and place it in its correct position. You vacuumed the whole place and fixed the bookshelf. Adam returned to the living room in a white v-neck shirt, pyjamas and long, black dressing gown. Even though you were his ex, you can still say that he's really gorgeous.

"My head hurts like hell." He said with obvious tone of pain.

"Where's your medicine kit? I'll get it for you."

"Bathroom, at the cabinet beneath the sink." You nodded and headed to his bathroom adjoined to his room. You were familiar with his place and going in the rooms didn't bother you. You found the medicine kit and took it before heading back. Adam was near the kitchen sink holding a glass of water, waiting for you with the medicine. You handed out the tablet for him to take and he gently took it from your hands.

"Thank you, Y/n." He said after drinking his medicine. Adam took your hand and held it.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. That was really stupid for me to do it." He added as he stroked your cheek softly. Your eyes started to water and before it fell you smiled and looked away.

"Can I use your shower? I'm freaking stinking here." You laughed nervously while walking away from him a little. Adam nodded and you immediately went to the shower while he grabbed a towel and clothes for you. You locked the bathroom door before stripping off your clothes and hopping in the shower.

***

You wrapped the bigger towel around your body while the smaller one was wrapped around your head. You were surprised when you saw a familiar article of clothing on Adam's bed. A blue sundress and a black cardigan, underneath it was a clean pair of undies.

 _'Seems like he haven't thrown my spare clothes yet.'_   You thought.

You slipped on the clothes and headed out his room while drying your hair with the towel. Adam was sleeping now on the couch infront of the tv. You sat down beside him and Adam stirred from his sleeping, he then slowly opened his eyes and sat up properly.

"Hey, I'm leaving and I want you to rest. No alcohol, just rest yourself. Got it?" You spoke softly before giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Y/n can you stay?"

"I can't..."

"You can but you wouldn't."

"Adam—" he surprised you when he cupped your face and smashed his lips on yours. You pulled away immediately and slapped his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Y/n."

"Just rest!" You snapped harshly before walking out his unit. You entered your car in a rapid pace with your tears slowly streamed down your face.

***

You entered the tower with bloodshot eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and a stuffed nose. Coincidentally Loki was walking towards you with the same pace as yours, then you accidentally bumped him when you were rummaging your bag for your hankey.

"You have eyes, lady. **Use it**." Loki hissed and you looked at him without a single hint who he was.

"Sorry...Loki."

"Y/n, What happened to you?" You laughed nervously before answering.

"I just got tripped somewhere." Loki raised his brow at you.

"You are such a terrible liar. I am the God of Mischief and Lies, The Silver-Tongue for the others and certainly, I know whenever you lie or not. Now tell me, what happened to you?"

"Let's talk somewhere else, mortals can get very snoopy whenever there's a story." You smiled a little and Loki gave it back, he placed his hand on your lower back and guided you to the elevator.

 _Welcome back Mr. Laufeyson and Ms. Amadour. What floor are you headed?_ JARVIS spoke with his usual robotic yet soothing voice.

"The lounge floor, thank you." You replied before you faced Loki.

"Remember Adam Wester, my former fiancé?" Loki nodded before you continued.

"I came to him when he called because her mother just died. Her mother is my weakness. We were close. So I took care of him for a little time and he thought that he could win me back, he kissed me, I slapped him, then went home. Cry my heart out! I'm pathetic right?! A laughing stock." Loki felt a pang of jealousy when he imagined what you did to Adam. He wished he was the one you're taking care of.

"Not at all my darling, you would never be." Loki cupped your face with one hand and his eyes were boring in to yours. Then suddenly the elevator door opened and the surprised faces of your fellow friends were displayed.

" **Oh My God!** " Tony exclaimed. You and Loki rapidly removed yourselves from each other and went out the elevator. You walked straightly to the bar and grabbed yourself a drink, while everybody was watching you. You were the most complicated person they have met and you were guilty and honered about it but sometmes your complicatedness was getting them. Thor approached Loki but before he can open his mouth Loki dismissed him with two words.

" _Shut up._ " He grumpily walked out the lounge room. With a loud sound of glass hitting a marble you followed Loki's path and the others just followed with their gazes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.s. Be prepared for more Characters. Original Characterssssss.
> 
> Hihi
> 
> Thank you. xx


	6. The Sunny Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. Blame Supernatural for that, I was so hooked. 
> 
> I know you are thinking that things are going fast. Let me tell you, I have so many plans for this series and there hell lot of things will happen. 
> 
> This happened like a month after the last chapter and it will be all explained at the next chapter. Like how Loki and the Reader develop their connection or feelings I should say. 
> 
> (This chapter was inspired by this beautiful song.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkzXExY14wM

**_Loki_ **

 

The sun was shining perfectly across New York and the people won't ignore it. Perfect time for walking. Loki found this as a perfect opportunity to take you out, for you to enjoy the sun. The mornings in Midgard were very different from Asgard. He somehow missed that place.

Loki got used to the Midgardian breakfast, coffee or tea, cereal or toasts, or fruits. But his tastes were for tea for today. He was sipping his tea at the Lounge room infront of the big glass window with a book on his lap. He's quite used to Midgardian things now, because he needed it. He needed to blend in easily and now he's got the strongest reason why he needed doing so. Y/n. The woman who made his cold heart into warm. The reason of his smile but he's still not ready to let her in. Loki was afraid of losing. What if she's not really for him? A question that lingered upon his trickster and mischief-filled mind.

"Good Morning, Brother. Have you slept well?" Thor greeted then took a seat meters away from Loki.

Loki placed his cup of tea down before answering Thor without looking at him. "Morning Thor." Was his only answer. The word of Good was not in his system right now and he hadn't slept very well since his feelings for you blossomed. Thor brushed and tied his hair back in a low ponytail to keep it from falling from his eyes before speaking again, ignoring his brother's usual grumpy morning attitude.

"She's plaguing your mind and heart. I know that."

"Thor, you might wanna shut your mouth. I'm not in the best mood." Loki hissed.

"Loki, she's different and you cannot fool me. You cannot hide that forever, in later days, you must confess or you'll lose." Thor said before leaving his quite-stunned brother to his own thoughts. Loki dropped his book on his lap before rubbing his temples with his left-hand. A sign of hard-thinking.

He stood up and went to the lab which he rarely visited. Loki felt he needed to ask Banner some questions but he knew it was not going to be easy. The sliding doors glided open revealing the doctor doing scientifically that Loki had no time to sniff.

"Banner, could I borrow a minute from you?" He acted kindly, just to avoid the Rage-Monster to come out of its shell. Banner nodded timidly as he removed his glasses and faced Loki.

"What do you need?" Banner asked kindly.

"This is not about us. It's about Y/n." Banner was stunned and before replying he let out a long sigh.

"What about her?"

"Do you know how she got her skills?"

"Yes and why do you need to know?"

"Banner, we are obviously throwing questions at each other. To cut this small talk, just tell me how."

"She trusted us with her truth and we are not going to break it. If you want to know, you go ask her." Loki would never do something to hurt you and knowing that breaking Y/n's trust by her friends would impact on her greatly. He left the lab with his body tensed, clenched fist and jaws, and glaring eyes. Loki was storming his way to your room and Y/n happened to be walking in the same direction. She looked at Loki with her shining e/c eyes and warm smile. He was never been so attracted to a woman before because he found that female race was very complex and hard to study and she happened to stood out in his eyes. She was in her usual night garb, a shirt that twice her size, a sleeping shorts and a dressing gown over it. Her hair was sticking out everywhere but even though in her morning state she was still beautiful.

"Good morning Loki!" She greeted happily. Loki replied her with a nod and a forced smile. "Is there something wrong?" She asked and took a step closer to Loki. Y/n scooted herself up by her toes to even her and Loki's height but to no avail he would always tower over her. Loki's breath quickened when he noticed her perked nipples under her oversized shirt. Whenever she was near to him, his mind was always clouded by erotic images of her. Pervert.

"N-nothing, I must go. Excuse me." Loki forgot what he really needed to do when a vivid perverted image of Y/n showed in his brain. But before he could go further she shouted something that made him stopped his tracks.

"Would you mind going with me and take a stroll at the park? The weather is perfect and I don't want to miss it, I wanted someone to accompany me." Loki hesitated but thinking that this could be his chance to confess, he then gladly accepted.

"It would be an honour." When the words left his lips she ran to him and gave him a peck on his cheeks. A crimson tint fanned across both Y/n and Loki's face. Y/n bid her farewell to him before going with a huge smile on her face.

_I was supposed to be the one who asked her! Why have I not thought that?_ Loki scolded himself but sooner a smile appeared on his face.

***

"Oh my—the weather is perfect! Loki thank you for your company." She said. Her voice was giving Loki a smile on his lips. Everything about her bewitched him and he can no longer sustain his walls. She has to be his.

"Can I confess to you?" Loki started. His breathing was rapid, his sweats were starting to form and Y/n's curious face was his only encouragement to talk further.

"What is it?"

"You enthralled me from the day we met with your beauty, wit and attitude and for me being a man from a different realm from yours. You honestly stood out from everyone. I can no longer hide it, because everyday you are giving me a reason to have this feeling. A feeling that even I didn't expect. Y/n, I want to know your feelings as well, if it's equal to mine." His eyes were full of sincerity and Loki was really desperate to know that her feelings were symmetrical to him.

"L-Loki...I don't know what to say. I am completely astonished. Y-You....I—"

"It is alright if you do not feel the same way." Loki ansawered but before he can add another statement, her lips was on his with her eyes closed and hands cupped on his face. Loki returned the kiss with more passion like a spark ignited into a flame. A moth to a butterfly, a predator to a prey, a beast to a beauty, and lastly, A God to a Mortal. Even though Loki didn't want to lose her lips on his, they had to pull away for air.

"Next time, finish someone else's sentence."

"Lesson learned." He replied before giving you a small chaste kiss. The park was filled with kids, family, friends and lovers. The kids were playing with utter bliss painted on their faces while their parents watched them with equal happiness. Lovers were incandescently in love with each other, continuously declaring their love for one another. Kisses here and kisses there. Friends that were obviously enjoying their time together. But Loki didn't care about them, his focus remained on her. A flower bloomed upon his eyes, the prey he chose to love.

They both saw a small stall that's filled with snacks and the first thing that came out of her mouth when they reached it was 'hotdogs!'. Loki fished out his wallet where his midgardian money was located. The stall vendor greeted before asking their order.

"2 hotdogs and 1 large coke. Thank you." Y/n ordered. Loki would always contemplate the odd name for the food Y/n just ordered. He had tasted it and it wasn't bad but the name didn't fit. The vendor gave the order and Loki paid for it. She gave the vendor a big warm smile and a 'thank you' and the vendor replied her with equal smile.

"Enjoy, ma'am and sir."

"We would, thank you." Loki politely said. Y/n gave her hotdog a big bite and so as Loki. She finished her food immediately as Loki finished his own, when there was nothing left, she took a sip on their coke.

"Darling, I am surprised at how you eat." Loki took note of how she shivered when he called her 'darling'.

"I always have a huge appetite."

"But it is not obvious in your body."

"Hmm...that's my secret." She gave him a peck then a gentle music rang. They both looked at the source and found a small band playing a romantic song. Loki took Y/n's hand and led them to the source.

"Would you care to dance, m'lady?" Loki offered his right hand with his other hand behind his back. A flushed looking Y/n accepted his offer. Loki placed his right hand on her waist while his left hand carried her right hand, Y/n's left hand was tenderly placed on his shoulder. Then they started dancing along the music. The people from the park circled around them and the band and some of the lovers danced along.

**_This is perfect. She's perfect._** Loki thought with a genuine smile painted on his pale yet beautiful face. Loki guided their bodies as they were trapped together in a sweet bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! :)) I also apologize for the confusion on how this was written. I tried to write as Loki and I wanted if you could tell me how did I do. Thank you that is all.
> 
> I think Smut will ensue for the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Muah!


	7. Love Is Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna apologize for this because I got lazy, my mind can't think straight and our internet is so damn slow. 
> 
> BTW this is just a drabble of things and you can just skip this.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SMUT AND...IT'S GONNA BE UP FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this Muah muah~

After Y/N visited Adam, she shut off herself but her friends never left her. They just gave her space and break, watched over her in a distance. Especially Loki who secretly asked JARVIS to constantly inform him about Y/N's wherabouts, health, and actions. Even though it sounded creepy but to him it felt normal. Y/N would just read, surf the net, sing, eat, sleep, bathe and sketch but she does all that inside her room. She rarely eat with the Avengers and Loki, just asking JARVIS to bring her food. She became distant and that lasted for a week. A week of torture for Loki not seeing her smile, laugh, speak, make witty remarks and tease someone.

***

Y/N started to go out of her room and socialize with the Avengers. She told Nat everything, Bruce didn't pushed her to tell anything to him but she did without hesitation, Tony teased her no more until she's really back with her old self. Steve continued on giving her advices even though he knew a little bit by just giving her encouragements, as Clint became a brother to her next to Bruce by making her smile and listens to her whenever she's saying something, while Thor, he's giving her peace and not bothering her to cook for him. Well we can't blame Thor, Y/N was really a great cook. And lastly, Loki, He's watching her from a great distance. When they happened to meet he's gonna dismiss her with subtle coldness even though it's gonna cost him so much pain from recieving a sad look from Y/N.He's still not sure of his feelings and creating a space between him and Y/N could help him to think.

Loki's time of judgement of his feelings were over when Thor told him that Y/N asked everyone if she did wrong on him. He felt a pang of guilt and he immediately asked his blonde brother of where he could find the woman that was previously searching for him. Y/N spent her time sketching in front of the huge mirrored-windows of the lounge room.

"I like the rough edges of the buildings." A voiced Y/N missed greatly said, she snapped her head and settled her e/c eyes at the source of the voice.

"Loki?" She smiled and her eyes started welling up. She rushly stood up and embraced Loki leaving her sketch pad and pens lying on the floor. Loki reciprocated and embraced her back then giving her head a firm kiss.

"I missed you." Y/N said with her head tilted up to see his full face.

"I missed you too." Loki certainly replied. He did really missed her.

"I'm sorry." Y/N apologized as they pulled back from each other's grasp and warmth. Loki gave her a quizzical look before he replied back.

"For what, my dear?" Y/N's face flushed a little because of the endearment.

"W-Well, you've been avoiding me and I immediately thought that I have done something wrong on you." She said. "Fret no more, my dear. You have done nothing wrong." Loki said while he wiped the fallen tear that crossed on Y/N's cheeks.

"Why are you avoiding me these past few days then?" Y/N asked. A question Loki was not ready to answer.

***

"Nat?! Nat?!" Y/N shouted across the tower.

"Y/N they're not here, they were called by Nick." Bruce answered, showing up behind her.

"With Clint and Steve?" She asked, facing him.

"Yes."

"So me, Tony, You, Thor and Loki were left." Y/N trailed off. A distraught expression crossed her face.

"You looked displeased." Y/N sighed before asnwering.

"The children's book reading is today and I don't have someone to bring. "

"I can go with you." Bruce smiled but now anxiety crossed through her.

"Bruce that's not a good idea. Those kids are ages 6 and below. They're quite giddy, energetic, stubborn and noisy, I prefer you to stay here." She replied calmly and gave him a nervous smile. An idea popped in her head and before Bruce could answer back she kissed his cheek and thanked him then went running. Y/N ran straight to Thor's chamber and hurriedly knocked on the door. Thor opened his chamber's door and was surprised to see Y/N heavily breathing.

"What is the matter Lady Y/N?" Thor asked as he let Y/N in. "Can you go with me at the Children's book reading?" She asked.

"Of course but--" "Don't worry about your brother because I also need him to come with us." Y/N cut him off. Thor nodded and gave her a nod the Y/N thanked him with a kiss on his cheek before running to Loki's chamber. She arrived in front of Loki's room and knocked but no one answered, she knocked louder and a soft groan was heard.

"Who's imbecile are you?" He hissed behind the doors. Obvious sign of he just woke up.

"The imbecile that you couldn't resist." Y/N answered with a fake sultriness and venom. He opened the door and Y/N was met with a bare chest, pyjamas and messy hair clad Loki. "What do you need?" He asked while rubbing his right eyes.

"I need you to come with at the Children's book reading." Y/N answered before kissing his cheek. "By the way, Good Morning Loki." She added as she walked away and straight to her room to get ready.

***

"Miss Y/N, why did you bring Loki with you?" A little boy with a blue and white hat asked. Y/N smiled at him before looking at Loki then Thor.

"Actually kids...he had changed. He was not like the Loki who attacked us." She answered. The story that Y/N was reading was long forgotten. Thor was sitting with the kids and a little girl was sitting in front of him, stealing glances at him while Loki was standing on the right wall near the door. A pained expression painted on his face. People still can't forgive and forget what he did, no one trusts him anymore, just Y/N.

"He's kind of my best friend. I love whenever he's around." Y/N continued with an evident blush and smile on her face. A girl with her hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes was rimmed with glasses stood up before walking to Loki. When the girl was just a step closer to Loki she looked up at him before touching his hand.

"S-Sir, is she right? H-Have you changed already?" Loki, Thor and Y/N was surprised for the girl's bravery. For a girl like her that ages from 4-6 was a real score. Loki knelt in front of her and patted her head before replying.

"I am not entirely certain, little one, but believe her. I did try to change." Y/N was focused on him. A boy ran to Loki and stood near to the girl.

"Do you like her?" The little boy that stood next to the girl asked him. Loki was hesitant but he thought that today was the day to gave her a hint. He nodded at first before answering.

_**"Yes, I like her."**_ Loki said as he stood up while looking at Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who are waiting for the next chap of the series...it's gonna take a while. It's so damn hard for me to connect the things that's the amulet is really for and my own..so just be patience.
> 
> For Ashley_Winchester_77 your request about the Gadreel/Reader/Dean would take longer because...honestly I am just a newbie in SPN family. I'm still in season 5 and I had study Gadreel's speech pattern so I can give justice of him. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with my works.


	8. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took long. I really needed this to be detailed as much as possible and I had to watch (Ya know) that thing..to help me. 
> 
> Also I did listen to the full soundtrack of Fifty Shades Of Grey to help me get in the mood. I suggest you listen to it too while reading. Muah muah. 
> 
> Exact name to call the reader's abilities. Electrokinesis, just search it up.
> 
> I suggest you to read Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard, the reader is like that. :))
> 
> xx

The sun was slowly descending down from its previous place, and the moon was replacing the view with the stars. Y/N prepared the dinner that she and her friends would share and all of them were excited to taste the delicious supper that would get in to their mouths. But sadly they were not complete. Thor was back in Asgard, Natasha and Steve were in a mission while Clint was somewhere he was needed. Y/N placed the plates on the respective places of her friends. Cue to Loki that entered the dining room, a soft smile painted on his face.

"Darling, that smells divine." Loki complimented while he walked towards you, before wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. He took a swiff of her natural scent and noticed her response to the action.

"Loki, it's just pasta."

"But it was made by you. So it is considered as special." Loki justified his previous compliment. Y/N walked back to the kitchen to get the Pasta, Ginger bread and Mashed potatoes to present at the table. Loki helped her by carrying the bowl of pasta with his left hand and the bowl of mashed potatoes with his right.

When they got back to the dining room the remaining Avengers was quietly seated with the a woman you missed so much. Pepper stood up and grabbed the plate of ginger breads from your hands and placed it on the table before she enveloped you with a hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Pepper, and for once Tony had done something right." Y/N reciprocated the hug with a smile and both of them heard Tony replied with the famous sarcastic remark.

"You do both know that I am just seating here and heard your exchange."

"Yes I am, Tony, and that's actually my intention." Apply cold water to the burned area, they said. Pepper and Y/N broke away and smile at each other before serving the men in their company. The table was designed to be occupied by twelve people and some of the chairs were left unoccupied.

Tony sat at the head with Pepper on his right and Bruce at his left. Y/N was sat down beside Bruce and Loki was seated infront of you, beside Pepper. Not long enough before all of them started to eat in peace, talking just to compliment the good food and ask each other's day.

***

Pepper offered that she and Tony would take care of the dishes so Y/N can rest, at first she resisted but Pepper was great at insisting and at the end she won. Y/N retire to her room and placed down the wine and glass she took on her way. She poured a sufficient amount of wine in her glass before she softly twirled the glass between her fingers and let the wine to flow around. Y/N placed the glass closer to her lips and sipped a little, she walked closer to the window and stood there to have a view of the city at night. All the establishments were lighted with eye-blinding colors, the people were just ants at her view and the moon became the spotlight to all.

"Dramatic," A velvet voice spoke, the very familiar voice. Y/N smiled before sipping again. Loki walked inside her room and after he entered fully, he ordered JARVIS to lock the door and ordered something odd.

"JARVIS, would you please lock the door?"

"Not a problem, sir."

"Also, are all the room in this tower soundproof?"

"If only the person wishes so."

"Then you may do that."

"Done, sir. Anything else?"

Loki walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around Y/N's waist from behind before answering JARVIS.

"Shut the security cam just for tonight. No recording, JARVIS." The hint of desire was visible to Loki's commandments to the A.I.

"Nothing will be recorded, heard or seen for tonight, sir. You may now enjoy the privacy." The A.I replied then in a beeping sound JARVIS was out. Loki placed his hands on Y/N's shoulders and slowly caresses down while he showered kisses on the flesh where the neck and shoulders were connected.

"Did you ask my permission for this?" She faked with a smile evident on her face. Tonight was going to be very intimate and special. Was she ready for that?

"You could just stop me anytime." Loki whispered closer to her ear and she felt the smirk on his face. Loki knew she would not stop him. He took the wine glass from Y/N and placed it down the side table before pulling the zipper down of her dress. The sound rippled through the room, making them aware of what was happening. Loki slowly pushed the fabric down her shoulders, feeling her warm skin against his cold fingers. But Y/N felt her skin was about to become a flame from the touches Loki gave her. Their breathing were erratic even though no kisses or more touches were given. This only meant their longing desire within them. No matter what happened they will continue their sexual escapade. At last, Y/N faced Loki, her eyes sparkled at the dark interior of her room. The moonlight was the only lighting they have, and it shone on Loki's pale skin, making it more pristine.

"Loki..." Y/N breathed out, her hands stayed by her side while Loki's hand found their place on her face, cupping them and holding them gently. Frightened he might break her. Slowly, Loki mingled his lips on Y/N's and their lips danced together in a perfect rythm, eyes fluttering shut. He tasted the sweetness of the wine mixed with her natural taste and for him it made a perfect combination. Loki then slid his tongue inside her mouth and she leaned in to it more, making her addicted to it. Y/N's mind fuzzed with rumbled thoughts as she perfectly fought the fight of passion of their mouths. If they could only live without air they wouldn't pull back from each other. But they have to breathe and they both pulled away from each other, not too far, just enough that their nose touched.

Y/N reached behind her to pull at the zipper lower and she let the dress pool at her feet. Exposing her to the man he felt the desire and love. Her face flushed, her lips slightly swollen, and her eyes slightly dilated from the actions. Loki took a step back and stared at Y/N's figure. Even though the moon was the only source of light, Y/N can still feel his gaze on her. Predatory.

"Marvelous," Loki said in a deep tone. "You really enchanted me, darling." He offered his hand and she took it, placing her hand on top of his. Loki guides her out of the discarded dress and her flats. 'Oh, this night will be grandeur' Loki thought as he sat down on her bed and positioned her infront of him. Loki took hold of her waist and showered it with feathery kisses while Y/N threaded her fingers through his hair, feeling the smoothness of his raven hair. Both their hearts were hammering against their chest that you could almost hear the faint thrump of it. Loki kissed the covered breast of his lover before he reached around and unclasp the cloth armour that's shielding her mounds from him. He took the material and threw it down, making Y/N looked down at him.

"Those are my favorites, don't just throw it down." She said with an obvious hint of playfulness. Loki looked up and smirked at her before he grabbed the edge of her panties with his teeth.

"How about this?"

"No ripping of underwear." Loki nodded, tugging at it lightly before slipping it off her with his hands. As the fabric was out of place, Loki gave her precious private a kiss. She moaned at the contact making her mind go blank. Nothing to worry, to think, just him and what sorcery he's doing with her. He stood up, towering over her. Loki chose not to use magic to remove his clothes and used the normal way of undressing. Unbuttoning the dress shirt off, sliding off his belt and his pants. Leaving him in his black, tight boxers.

"I am asking you again, Y/N. Are you ready for this?" He cupped her face with his left hand while his right hand grabbed her left hand and gave it a kiss.

"I have never been so ready in my life." She smiled at him. The smile he fell in love in to.

They both fell into the pit.

Loki laid her down on the bed, it shifted to their weight. The marvelous sight of her naked body made his shaft twitched in excitement. Y/N noticed the bulge in his boxers but made no comment about it, the thought of herself was the reason of it made her wetter than ever.

Loki hovered her and he kept his gaze wandering about on her bare body. Thinking he must be dreaming but when his eyes met with hers, it dawned on him, that this was not a dream. Her h/c locks was splayed around the pillow and Loki couldn't resist anymore. He kissed her again with much intensity and passion.

There's no going back.

"Now, I am deeply guilty of my past actions. Attacking your realm, that shouldn't be done by someone and I did. I created a mess. I am a monster, and yet, here you are." He nuzzled at the crook of your neck. "L-Loving me, giving youself fully to me, and trusting me. Am I worthy of this?"

"Loki, we know—I know you already paid the punishment and you have changed so you don't need to go through your past again. Please keep this in your trickster mind, I didn't force myself to love you, I did automatically. I love you, I will always love you." You whispered the last line and before the credits of a chick flick rolled out, Loki replied.

"And I love you too." The word sounded foreign to him but for her, he would put it in his vocabulary. Loki traveled down giving kisses and nips at her aflamed skin. Deep breaths and soft moans came out of Y/N lips as his kisses went lower and closer to her treasure. Languidly, Loki spreaded her thighs apart for him to occupy. Kissing the inner thighs before he went to her treasure in a slow pace.

The bed sheet was crumpled by her hands as her back arches of the bed and her head leaned back with her eyes closed, when she felt Loki's tongue licked her entrance to the bud. He smirked to himself triumphly, making him the champion and that because he just made the human electric fuse whimper with just a lick. The woman with electrokinesis was now a writhing mess.

"I dreamt of this, your taste...to hear you moan because of me. I greatly craved for this, and now, it's mine. Mine and mine alone." He growled between his licks before sucking at the power button above the entrance.

"Oh merde! Non ce que je p-pensais sur le sexe..." Y/N said in a language Loki did not understand. Y/N clamped her hand on her mouth when she realized that she just spoke french in front of Loki.

"Pardon?" Loki asked, stopping his actions and facing her properly. Y/N propped herself up with her elbows and looked away. Her face was tinted red, red as a tomato.

"Sorry. It's just my first language."

"I do not know about that." Loki looked really baffled.

"I apologize."

"There's nothing you should be apologizing for. I loved it, darling." Loki said before he immediately went back to his work. He ate her out, licking her core and sticking his tongue inside, fucking her with it. Every movement of his tongue sent shivers throughout her body while every moan of his name sent tingles to his shaft. Loki then remembered that this was Y/N's first time and using his fingers would be easy for her to adjust. He inserted a digit, making her hand flew to his head.

"Merde!"

This was the only reaction he needed to continue his trickery. Loki then now added a second finger, making her to moan and widen. A new feeling ran throughout her body, the feeling being on the edge of a cliff. Her knuckles are turning white and before it completely turn into a paper-colored flesh, she stretched it out and brushed her hair with it. Loki continued sucking and fingering her, eating her like a wild animal. He felt she's close on releasing and intensified his actions.

"Ah—AH!—URGH—HNGH—LOKI!" She moaned loudly.  
Her thighs trembled while her toes curled, together with the arching of her back and closing her eyes as she released. In no time, he slowly removed his fingers from inside her, whimpering from being empty. Loki hovered over Y/N again and kissed her before pulling away to show her the sucking he did to his fingers that's coated with her juices.

"Delectable as I dreamt about, even better." Loki complimented, kissing her after it before removing the last piece of clothing, the barrier between her warmth and his glory. As he kissed her, he slowly entered making her pull away from their kiss to moan at the painful pleasure. Loki remained his gaze at her and Y/N felt the unfairness of her eyes, she immediately locked her eyes with him. The pain rippled from her southern but it took sometime before it ebbed away and was replaced by an over-whelming pleasure.

Y/N leaned closer to his right ear before whispering. "Y-You can move now." With the signal, Loki started moving his hips. Groaning at the feeling of her tightness against his shaft. She anchored her arms around his neck as he her hands found the place on his silky, raven locks.

"...Y/N," Loki groaned as he supported his weight by his elbows. Slowly grinding his hips, doing a languid motion with his pelvis. Every movement causes them to let out a shuddering moans and groans. A deeper penetration if his shaft made her tugged at his hair harder. Loki quickly understood it that he had found the spot where her pleasure button was.

Loki was definitely and obviously trying hard to snap. He should be gentle with her but to her observation, Loki was holding back and she didn't want that. Y/N pulled his head closer to before moaning out the words.

"Don't. Hold. Back." Loki saw the glint in her eyes and he was frightened of hurting her because of his pleasure.

"Do. Not. Test. Me." He replied synced with a thrust. But Y/N would have none of that, so she bucked up her hips to meet his. She heard him growl and the next thing she knew, she was on her knees and Loki was behind her. He instantly pushed in again, she had to hold on to the headboard of her bed to keep her still. Loki took her hair and used it as reins for his thrusting. He tugged it back, and made her head leaned back as her hands were now laid flatly on the bed. Loki brought Y/N's hair to the side and bent down to trail a kiss from her neck to her back. Then getting back up to her ear to whisper.

"You are ravishing tonight darling. Your tightness clamping my cock, deliciously." He whispered with a snarl. Y/N brought out a monster.

"L-Loki—ah!" She moaned a reply and was again silenced by the penetration to her G-spot. Loki knew it and before she could release from it, he maneuvered them to their previous position. Y/N was under while Loki was on top. Y/N's left arm was wrapped around his neck while her right was clutching at his arms. Their chests heaved with shallow and quick breaths, faces flushed that reached to their ears and necks.

"Loki, L-Loki, Lo—Loki! Oh! There!" Y/N whimpered giving him the signal to hit the same place inside her. Loki motioned his hips deeper and thrusted deeper. The sound of skin against skin filled the room together with the sound of creaking bed and sexual noises. Loki sped up his movements making Y/N's breasts bounced with every hit. A sight where Loki was attracted to. He bent down to grabbed the left and sucked at the right. Licking the nipple and pinching it everytime. Y/N felt a tightning of her muscles at her southern and she knew that anytime she would release. The countdown to their orgasm started.

Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist and every hit sent her shivers, making her legs tremble and tighten around him.

"You come with me, darling little one."

"Ye-s. Yes, y-yes I w-will. Ngh..." She moaned, feeling her orgasm crept. They came together in a breathtaking hold, clutching at each other, mixing their noises, sweats and essence together. Loki kept moving until they were numb and their orgasms were rode out. They looked at each other and both smiled.

"That, that was amazing."

"You were amazing, my darling." Loki kissed her.

"Shower is highly recommended."

"I am exhausted, darling. It can wait." Loki laid on top of Y/N but he did still support his weight with his side.

"Come on now, the shower is calling us." Y/N tried pushing his body off her but he won't budge.

In an annoyed huff, Loki stood and offered his hand to helped her up. That's where she got the opportunity to see his glory that fitted inside her.

"You'll see more of that, darling." Then she stood up and leaned to his ear.

"Then will I get to touch and taste that?" Y/N asked with a playful tone. Loki responsed with a mischief-filled smirk before guiding her to the bathroom. As the door of the bathroom closed and the sound of the shower filled the room, Y/N's phone vibrated on her desk. A message was up from a blocked number.

'Having a nice time, Y/N? Enjoy it as long as you can because I am coming to get you, my dear.' -H.W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French to english translation:  
> Oh merde! Non ce que je p-pensais sur le sexe = Oh shit! Not what I thought about sex...
> 
> Merde = Shit
> 
> About the french thingy, sorry about that. I really love the french language, even though I am not fluent at it. For those who are fluent or can speak french or french, sorry. I only used google translation and got an inaccurate translation.
> 
> You the character/the reader had french ancestry from her mother. I'll explain that to the later chapters. So just hang on tight.
> 
> And new character again. 
> 
> P.s. I have decided I am going to change the title of this series and I need your suggestions. The one that I will pick will have a gift story from me or can request a story. 
> 
> Twitter: @onecrazyfemale  
> instagram: @OneCrazyFemale 
> 
> ^^ please follow for updates and imagines. Laters!


	9. Author's message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a long message from me.

Hello, darlings. I apologize for being inactive but there are complications right now that I am facing. I don't know if I should continue this story because of the low hits. I am considering every readers' wants but I am frustrated on how to continue this story. My short-term memory had gone worse and I don't know what do. It is not that serious but it is normal for teenager like me(us). 

If you still want me to continue this story please leave a comment below and suggest something that could fit in the plot. 

Thank you, darlings.


	10. Author's Message (Updated)

I'm deciding to open this series again since many users wanted me to and going back to the comments made my heart melt in love. It was not right for me not to continue this. 

I promise I already drew the whole outline of the stories and it would reveal more of the reader's past and secrets. (and also Tom made me get back to him when he wore that full black suit in Brisbane for Thor 3 shooting. I drooled and I forgot about the stupid HiddleSwift issue.)

P.S. I have no intention on offending you about the HiddleSwift, I hate it but I respect whatever your opinions about it. 

Message me here: shieldagentnameless

suggest some stories for my Supernatural oneshots there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please comment about this...what you like and what you did not like, also include some suggestions thank you. 
> 
> Muah muah~


End file.
